


I fixed last Clexa scene

by amgirl01



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgirl01/pseuds/amgirl01
Summary: What if Lexa never left Clarke’s side in 316?





	

“Shut up! Both of you!” Clarke shouted at Allie and Becca and to her surprise they did both went silent.

Clarke turned around to face Lexa, grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers. She literally dragged Lexa with her through the door Raven made for them. Not letting her sacrifice herself.

“What should I do?” she raised her free hand and touched Lexa’s cheek, lightly, like she was afraid Lexa could disappear from beneath her fingers.

“You have to save them,” Lexa sounds determined, but Clarke can see her eyes are watery.

“I can’t,” Clarke breathes out, cupping Lexa’s cheeks with both of her hands, looking into the beautiful green eyes she loves so much. “I can’t lose you again.”

Clarke feels tears falling down her face, but she doesn’t care, she’s lightly tracing Lexa’s warpaint with her fingertips, feeling her hands tremble.

“I’m always gonna be with you, Clarke.” Clarke can feel Lexa’s fingers on her own cheeks. “I love you.”

Clarke closes her eyes for a moment a sob escaping her lungs.

“I always loved you Clarke.” Lexa’s lips form a little smile, her eyes showing how much she feels for Clarke.

Clarke’s view is fuzzy through all the tears, she blinks a few times to see well again. “I love you too,” Clarke doesn’t recognize her own voice, filled with the sadness and emotions she didn’t even know she was able to feel.

“You have to do this,” Lexa’s green eyes are sternly looking into the blue ones, but Clarke can see Lexa is hurting as much as she is.

“I-,” Clarke realizes she already lost this battle. That it was never a battle she could win in the first place. She feels another tears streaming down her face, her hands still touching Lexa’s cheeks.

“I love you so much,” with these words Clarke falls into Lexa’s arms, holding her tightly, feeling Lexa is returning the hug with the same passion.

“I’m always gonna be with you. Always,” Lexa is whispering the words to Clarke’s hair, caressing it in the process.

It takes everything Clarke has left to end the hug and look at the lever by her side.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me,” Clarke looks again to Lexa’s eyes, her fingers touching her lips. Lexa smiles a little, nodding.

Clarke pulls Lexa in for a kiss. She feels salty-tears taste between their lips, but she doesn’t care. She deepens the kiss, feeling Lexa as close as she can, while her hand blindly finds the lever.

“I’m sorry,” escapes her lips almost without interrupting the kiss, while she pulls the metal thing in her trembling hand.

She’s up. In the room full of people. Her mom, her friends, everybody she cared about. Except one.

“Aaahhhhh!” almost inhuman shriek escapes Clarke’s throat, while she slips from the throne, her legs unable to carry her own weight. Loudly sobbing and crying.

“Clarke,” Abby gets to her knees next to her daughter, pressing Clarke’s head to her chest, caressing her hair.

“I’m sorry, Lexa,” Clarke is whispering between sobs, her whole body shaking. “I’m so sorry,” she clings to her mother’s body, still feeling Lexa’s lips pressed to her own.

“I’m so sorry…”


End file.
